


Harry's Inheritance that no one knew he'd get

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Creature Inheritance, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Harry get's an inheritance after Voldemort's already been wiped out, that could have probably helped him do that. He has to spill the beans to his friends about his sexuality that he doesn't do it conventionally and there's more to this inheritance than he knows, like old secrets pop up and hello he's got a mate.





	Harry's Inheritance that no one knew he'd get

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my early fictions and I decided to revamp it and such, so here you go and enjoy.   
> I'ts not great I know. It just a bit of a fluffy thing...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege and ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself.  
I merely borrow them to write some fanfictions that hopefully are enjoyed by those that read them :) I make no money out of it.

 

A visit to Muggle London and a well over-due change in appearances. 

He was walking through Muggle London on the day before term restarted at Hogwarts, searching all the stores and simply wondering because he’d been free to do anything he’d wanted all summer, since he’d be finishing his last year of schooling; there had only been a few “Don’t do that it’s too dangerous Harry” and “We’re just worried about you, please be careful” by his Godfather Sirius Black and his Honorary Godfather Remus Lupin but besides those, he really had been able to do whatever he willed. 

Right now, that consisted of him heading towards the piercing studio just around the corner—he’d scouted this place a week ago, thinking over if he really wanted to get some. He did, so he was going there, he was still stuck on whether he wanted to get a tattoo though. 

Harry pushed open the door of the studio and as the bell chimed a woman at the desk looked up from her comic book. ‘Hello, may I help you?’ Her eyes were narrowed at him. Walking up the counter, Harry raised an eyebrow in reply. 

‘Yes, I’d like a piercing please…’ He thought it rather obvious if he was here in the studio that mainly specialised in piercings. 

‘Mmhm, right. How old are you?’ 

’17.’ He replied dryly. 

‘That right, got any I.D kid?’ She asked, looking him up and down interestingly. Harry rolled his eyes at the comment and pulled out his Muggle driver’s license, handing it over the counter to her reaching hands. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he waited for her to skim the words written thereon. ‘Mm, Harry James Potter? 31.07.1980, Seventeen Years Old…’ She raised her pierced brow as she handed it back; he was glad he’d had the thought after a little brief conversation with his bookworm best friend Hermione, to take a Muggle driving test.  
He had his I.D on the new Gringotts Credit Cards but he couldn’t well hand that over to her, now could he? 

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, can I get my piercings now?’ because he’d decided to get a few. 

‘Sure, where you want them?’ 

‘Okay, well, I want one on the top of my right ear and my earlobe…’ He pointed and stopped in thought a moment. Do I really want to get that, or should I get my tongue done instead? He furrowed his brow in thought, his bottom lip being taken into his mouth, between his teeth. ‘Uh, I’d also like to get my tongue pierced.’ He nodded at the words then started to flush a brilliant shade of red as he stated where he wanted the last place to be, feeling uncomfortable letting a woman—even though she probably heard it often, working here. ‘And my um, my dick…Please?’ 

She raised both her finely shaped eyebrows, stood and walked brusquely into the back room through a very silver door. Trying to peer through into the next room, Harry saw the man that would supposedly being doing the piercings—he was doing someone else and had turned at the receptionist entering; Harry hoped he was doing it anyway, the man was handsome. Probably in his mid-20’s, pale but not like he never saw the sun, sandy blonde strands that would have fell lusciously to his shoulders were it not tied back with a ribbon of silver that matched his silken shirt, the door, and complimented his amber eyes and the blue stud in his left earlobe. 

Harry sighed as he swallowed and licked his lips of what could have potentially been drool; he was gay and he still had to figure out a way to break the news to his best friends and he was sure one of them still believed he was into his younger sister Ginny—to be honest, Hermione had probably already figured it out before himself. 

The lady returned to her immaculate counter, smiling. ‘Alright kid, go right on through.’ 

Harry nodded, ‘Thanks’ as he walked passed, through into the next room. He was looking around, the door closing partially behind him automatically when someone spoke to his left. 

‘Take a seat just there, kid, I’ll be a just a moment. Oh! What you want first?’ The young piercer asked, smirking at the last as Harry flushed through his scowling of being constantly being called “kid” but swallowing nervously he sat in on the indicated bed-chair behind him. 

‘Um…’ 

Turning to face him, the guy snorted, not unkindly. ‘Tell you what, we’ll do your family jewels first, alright, get it out of the way? Then we can do your ear and then your tongue, sound good?’ Harry just smiled shyly and nodded, licking his lips. It was five minutes later of nervously waiting his turn. He jumped when the piercer spoke to his right, having zoned out. ‘Alright then bud, stand up and get those off for me.’ He stated, swivelling around in his chair to grab the equipment he would need as the door made movement behind them—the other person leaving. 

‘Sure’ he coughed as it came out as a quake then nodded, his face blushing fiercely. He slid his trousers and briefs halfway down before the man quietly stated he’d need to take them all the way off so he could have unobstructed moveability. The blonde man was staring at Harry’s exposed cock with some interest as Harry gulped silently, pushing them all the way to the floor and stepping out of them to lay back onto the bed-chair. 

‘Alright, now could you relax for me.’ He was smiling kindly, his eyes intent on Harry’s penis. ‘Now it isn’t necessary to be erect to get a genital piercing but as you are already semi-hard…Do you believe you could get it hard for me? It might be a bit easier and I do recommend you get the Prince Albert.’ The man’s voice shivered a little bit and being extremely nervous by this, Harry didn’t take much notice of the pause between the “get it hard” and “It might be easier”. If he had, he might have thought the man simply wanted to see his cock at full draw. Nevertheless, still nervous enough that he might not be able to get it entirely hard; he did try though, it seemed to be stuck on semi. He was rubbing his palm over the length and thumb over the head, grabbing it in his hand and starting to pump; after two minutes of semi limp flesh, Harry sat back with a strangled sob, his hand dropping beside him. 

The handsome man beside him hit his lip and leaned forward slowly, with his true intention. ‘Let me help and relax?’ his words were gentle but it wasn’t like it was the first time a male had touched Harry’s dick—though that may be so, Harry was still nervous and screwed his eyes shut breathing out a breath as the older man’s hand took hold. Somehow without realising, the man’s palm had gotten slick. The slickness seemed to make things a little easier, the hand moved up his member slowly, thumb occasionally rubbing over his reddened head and spreading the pre-cum that started to accumulate. He glided his hand down then back up, down to the base, just brushing Harry’s balls and then back up to the head. 

Harry was starting to pant with the pleasure, hands on the sides of the chair, eyes still shut. They flew open however in abrupt shock as something sharp pierced his skin quickly. ‘Relax, relax. It’ll be a bit painful but I’m afraid there isn’t anything I can really do about that…I do seriously recommend you abstain from sex for a couple weeks though.’ He sounded reluctant to hurt him but it was part of the process of getting a genital piercing. He rubbed the slit then pulled back the skin, readying the bar itself—the jewellery was thick but he’d chosen a nice emerald colour that clearly was to compliment Harry’s eyes. 

Harry whimpered, eyes returning closed. The man never stopped repeating gentle comforting words and when it was all done Harry sighed in relief and immediately moaned as he lifted his leg a little and bumped the appendage. He touched the softening shaft, readjusting its positioning. 

‘Shh, here, this’ll help a little.’ Blondie winced slightly at the expression on Harry’s features as he moved in front of him to help Harry slip into his pants and trousers, quickly and softly rubbing some soothing gel onto the reddened area. ‘Like I said earlier, I do recommend you stay away from having intercourse for at least a couple weeks while you heal completely, everyone’s healing powers are different though, and you can still have sex but safely with condoms.’ He smiled, chuckling a little. ‘You may have to practise peeing a little differently with that but I think you’ll get it pretty well and do clean it regularly.’ 

‘Normally I would ask if you were sure about getting it but you seemed pretty determined.’ He was still smiling as Harry stood nodding in affirmation, his voice gone, hand pressed lightly to the now covered flesh. ‘Would you still like to have the others?’ Harry continued to nod his assent. ‘Alright then kid, can you slip back onto the seat for me?’ He patted the hard leather and the plastic that covered it, continuing his reassuring smile. 

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, and Harry was all pierced and had all the healing instructions and cleaning instructions given to him properly. The piercer also gave him a complimentary jewellery kit, that he probably wasn’t supposed to give for free so Harry tucked it into his jacket with a quiet, ‘Thanks’ and a nod that he understood the directions. 

‘Fantastic, now take care and if you ever wish for any more pain feel free to come back and I’ll gladly give you some more.’ He snickered, Harry smiled warily. ‘Ask for Ace.’ Nodding as he walked out, paying the receptionist with cash, he heard the handsome blonde chuckle. Harry was waddling gingerly down the street to a side alley when he remembered he knew magic and he’d specifically looked up this healing spell when he’d decided to get pierced. Once this was done, he adjusted himself with ease, slipped from the alleyway and continued his walk around the London Streets. 

Muttering to himself, ‘Should I get that tattoo? Or shouldn’t I? it’ll be twice as painful as these were, right, so…Damn’ his feet seemed to stop of their own accord right in front of a tattoo parlour that he’d also checked out once or twice, on his indecision. ‘Oh! Well, I guess I am then…’ he looked down at his feet as he said it then looked back up, heaving a huge sigh as he pushed the doors inward. 

‘I’d like a tattoo please.’ He said this before the lady at this counter could ask him the obvious question. 

‘Well yes, obviously. Where and what?’ she scowled. 

Harry smiled nervously pretty sure that he’d just offended the poor counter lady. ‘Well…My hip, right here.’ He pointed to his right hip just above where, if his pants were lower, you’d be able to see the dark pubic hair there and right up to just under his armpit. 

She nodded, not even pointing out that he hadn’t told her what he wanted yet. ‘Back there.’ Her thumb pointed at the curtained off door with the dragon racing across it, then went back to painting her fingernails. Harry quirked a brow. She hadn’t even asked him for I.D. Shrugging, he walked right on through, the curtain falling across his shoulder as he came through into the dimly lit room, sitting down on a vacant plastic covered bed-chair. 

‘Heya there, kid. What’ll you be wanting and where?’ He narrowed his eyes at Harry accessing him, he presumed. He was already holding a needle tipped with ink and Harry assumed someone had just finished their own tattoo and were recuperating behind the curtain. 

Harry narrowed his own emerald eyes slightly at the use of the word “Kid” again but told him where, ‘My hip, right here…’ He pointed again, and this time he told what. ‘A Silver Dragon with a Black Fox, the Dragon wrapped around it, with the word Naga Vulpes scrawled underneath it.’ Harry nodded to himself satisfied that he wanted this. 

The dark-haired man’s brows drew up, ‘Certainly know what you want, don’t you? Alright then, shirt off then and push those down.’ 

‘All the way off?’ Harry asked, curious why. 

‘Yup, best not to get in the way you see.’ The man muttered, turning to a station with clean tattoo guns and the right ink colours. 

‘Right, of course.’ Harry nodding as he took off his shirt completely, lying down on the bed-chair. Not a minute later, the beginning of Harry’s tattoo started. It took almost two hours to finish but it was finally over and Harry was hard-pressed to keep holding in his tears and screams; it had been so painful. WORSE than getting that of his dick pierced, or his tongue or having his arm broken or his leg that one time he’d fallen into the trip step at Hogwarts; like a thousand little knives stabbing into his skin. 

‘Annnnnnnnd, there we are.’ The man pronounced loudly, flicking his hand towards the sensitive, red and throbbing flesh that he’d just wiped and shoved plastic wrap around. Looking down and seeing the design, his tattoo, Harry smiled broadly. It was amazing and now that it was finally complete, it was totally worth it. 

‘Thanks.’ He said, his smile massive. 

The man laughed, ‘You’re welcome Lad.’ He paid for this the same way and then headed back to the alley to heal this “wound” before apparating back to Grimmauld Place. 

The inheritance no one was sure he’d get. 

The door closing behind him, Harry walked upstairs to dump off his stuff in his room. He did a double spell on the tattoo before heading to the kitchen—it had started to sting—where his Godfather’s were apparently having some lunch. 

‘Harry, son, sit.’ Sirius demanded upon seeing his Godson, placing a plate full of food and a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of him. 

‘Dig in Harry.’ Remus chuckled, beginning to pile his own food into his mouth. Sirius nodded and did the same as his lover of several years—they’d kept that pretty tight-lipped. Harry snorted but shovelled the delicious looking food into his mouth. It really was delicious Harry reflected as he chugged down some sweet pumpkin juice. 

‘You made this Sirius?’ Harry pointed down at the now empty plate. 

Remus chuckled, ‘Of course not, otherwise you’d probably not be breathing right now. You know how terrible a cook he is cub. I made it. Good?’ 

Harry nodded and Harry knew this. He tried to suppress his snicker as he glanced under his fringe at his Godfather—he was scowling at Remus. 

‘Oh, stop it Sirius. You’re always so touchy…’Remus supressed his own and slid from his chair to round the table, placing a gentle kiss on Sirius pliant lips. They were soon in a battle of dominance that Harry quietly excused himself with a snickering mutter of ‘I’ll leave you to it.’ 

It wasn’t until later as he lay sleeping in bed that something strange began to stir. It was supremely realistic in quality—the dream he started to have, if in fact, it was. 

It was supremely bright, everything bathed in moonlight that sneaked between the canopied trees and yet somehow the whole place seemed dull and deprived of colours. All except the prominent pool of crystal waters that streamed over large smooth rocks and dribbled over large pebbles on the riverbed. In the middle of it all was a young…human, hair flowing down their back and swirling into the smooth waters as they sat on a stone. The white blonde hair shone in the moonlight that steadily grew brighter—the skin looked so silky smooth. 

The young beauty shifted on the stone, turning partially to face him though the hair fell into the features the naked glistening body was unmistakably male. His hand, twined with something like a young vine, from elbow to first knuckle beckoned Harry closer to him. 

He’d heard about something like this before, well, not consciously and not this exactly but to watch out for beautiful humans bathing themselves in waters and beckoning to you—they were called Sirens. Alas, Harry practically glided to the edge of the pool and somehow found himself floating atop the waters stream, taking the male’s outstretched hand. The other teens skin was smooth looking, by the hand in his, it was softer than it looked. It was like the softest silk. 

The hand pulled him closer to the body, that body now illuminated entirely in shining moonlight, as if the canopy had decided that it would draw apart for the moon—or for this man. There were beautiful droplets of water seemingly stuck to the glistening smooth bare body, he noticed vaguely before they slipped gracefully into the water beside the stone. 

Their bodies half immersing. Harry wasn’t sure how long they bathed together in the gentle waters, pressed up against each-other’s naked bodies, almost perfectly aligned, but if he looked up he knew the night was growing younger. They said nothing to each-other but Harry felt alive, he felt whole and he thought, in love, probably. 

…As they lay by each other on the soft dew-covered grass of the beautiful clearing they found themselves in, with the morning fast approaching the man beside him finally stirred, dragging himself up onto his elbows first and then to his feet, swathed now in an almost see-through robe. ‘You must wake up now’ he said, his voice soft. Harry blinked up from his still seated position in something of a daze. ‘We will meet again, I promise it. But perhaps, you will visit me in my dreams next time, properly my Elven Prince.’ The beauty leaned down then and their lips brushed. It was a sweet kiss, a soft kiss, a mere breath. 

‘Wake up now, Prince.’ He whispered gently, softly. The young vine around his left arm winding out in a gentle caress before lashing out. 

Harry awoke from unconsciousness, his body jerking him. He sat up, rubbing his hands over his sleep encrusted eyes. ‘What was that? Who was that?’ He thought frantically. He’d never had such a dream before…It had felt so real, as if he had actually been there, wherever “there” may be. Abruptly, ‘Ow!’ he looked down as his arm started to sting. He twisted it this way and that, staring in mock-horror and intrigue and concern. A vine? Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing he then sat almost straight away back down, dizziness and nausea taking hold of him. 

He breathed deeply through his nose and then exhaled, did it twice more then stood again; he waited a moment before taking a step and then moved to do his morning ablutions—the sun was just peaking over the horizon. No wonder his stomach was clenching, he hadn’t had any dinner. Slowly stepping out of the shower and walking to the mirror, a fluffy towel around his waist and another in his hand ready to dry his soaking wet hair—he stopped in shock. 

There he screamed, tripping over himself to back quickly away from the reflection. Faintly he could hear running on the stairs but he could care less. What the hell was that, was that his reflection? It could be, why would he suddenly look like that? What’s wrong with me now he asked unconsciously, inwardly. I didn’t cast a spell unconsciously in my sleep did I, I don’t remember being capable of that. All of these insane questions were running through Harry’s confused brain as the rushing footsteps finally slid to a screeching halt at the entrance to his private bathroom. 

Sirius was the first to make sound. He gasped. Remus simply gripped the doorframe. ‘Merlin Harry, I’d, I’d completely forgotten…’ Sirius breathed deeply. Remus and Harry turned as one. 

‘Forgot what?’ Harry’s voice was slow, abrupt. His eyes wide as he stared at his Godfather with apprehension. 

Remus coupled in, ‘Forgot what, Padfoot?’ his voice a whisper, as if the occasion called for it. 

‘Don’t you remember Remy? James got his inheritance when he turned 16. James and Lily weren’t sure if Harry would even receive it, something about it skipping multiple generations. Looks as if he has though, just well, later than would be expected and later then most inheritances actually.’ Sirius spoke, a little gobsmacked. 

Remus mouth moved soundlessly then with sound, ‘In…heri…tance…What…Oh, Elf!?!’ Sirius looked at him and nodded. Both their heads turned to Harry and stared before either of them attempted to even help him off the cold wet tiles of his bathroom floor. Grabbing his Godson’s hand and lifting him to his feet Sirius chuckled as he ran his fingers through Harry’s wet strands. ‘Well, looks as though you have yet more things to explain to Ron and Hermione than just your orientation now…’ 

‘Sirius! This isn’t funny!!’ Harry whined, ‘I’m a freaking…ELF?!’ The word seemed to have caught up to him and he screamed it consequently making Remus wince from the doorframe. Frowning in confusion and staring at him, Remus explained. 

‘Werewolf Harry, sensitive hearing…?’ he tapped the edge of his ear. To be honest Harry’s ears were ringing a little bit themselves. 

‘Sorry Remus…’ He smiled sheepishly. ‘I suppose I’ll get used to it…Have too…’ without screaming and falling over himself in shock this time, Harry nodded at his reflection resolutely. ‘I suppose, a new look for my seventh year couldn’t hurt; might as well go to Diagon Alley then and buy some more new clothes and probably get another tattoo…though apparently I got one with this…’ he rubbed across the slightly reddened flesh of his left arm. ‘…Maybe a moving one this time…’ Harry was muttering to himself, staring at his mirror, completely forgetting that his Godfather’s were in the doorway. 

‘Another what?!’ Sirius yelled, Remus winced again, hands covering his aching ears. 

Harry winced this time too, ‘A tattoo…’ he whispered. 

‘You got…a tattoo…’ Sirius spoke slowly, watching his Godson like a hawk. Harry nodded, confused how neither adult had seen it since he wasn’t wearing pants or a shirt. He flushed a little at this but they were all men here. He turned a little so the tattoo was on full display. ‘Oh…right, how did we not see that?’ he seemed to ask no one and everyone at the same time. No one responded. ‘Okay then…’ He kept speaking slowly, though his head tilted this time as he studied the beautiful drawing etched into his Godson’s skin. ‘Hang on a second Harry…’ he turned to Remus, ‘Remy, you see that right?’ he pointed. 

‘Of course, I do. Harry is this tattoo of yours about…D---’ 

‘No!!’ Harry rushed to deny, throwing his hands up. Both his godfather’s hummed as they looked back to each other but otherwise didn’t say anything more on the subject. 

||

‘Well, since today is September 1st and the train leaves at 11 o’clock like always and it’s 10:30 already that gives us half an hour to get some new clothes for you. We shouldn’t have all went back to sleep and then had an extended breakfast. You’ve got all your supplies last trip, yes?’ Harry nodded confirmation. ‘Alright, we’ll be taking you the train then, get ready.’ Remus said gently, dragging Sirius out of the kitchen so they could get ready themselves. 

Looking at the mirror one last time before they left, Harry could hardly even recognise himself. His hair was a couple shades darker brown almost to the point of being jet black but it was still the trademark Potter hereditary messy with a slight lengthening. His ears were shaped to points now and appeared to be able to hear just about everything within a good distance…like his godfather’s kissing and moaning downstairs as they waited. He raised his eyebrows, the reflection copied. His eyes were a more vibrant shade of emerald green, you could almost say it looked like they were glowing and he could smile at the height this inheritance had given him—at least a few inches. His skin was smoother to the touch then it was previously and his features held more angles though soft ones with his body becoming more…Hm, how to describe it? Fragile, no. More curvy? No, more feminine-like? 

He shook his head, he would have to go in search of some books on Elves in the Hogwarts Library, hopefully he’d be able to find more than something on House Elves. He supposed Hermione would want to help him research once he told her, like hell he’d be able to stop her. He turned from the bathroom and finished packing his luggage, trudging it down half the stairs before remembering that he could legally do magic now, since he was 17. Turning into an Elf that morning and seeing himself completely different in the mirror must have really addled his brain. 

Platform nine and three quarters. The Hogwarts express after another quick trip to Diagon alley. Then perhaps a pretty description explanation, if he could think of one? 

Arriving through the barrier, Harry saw the platform was bustling with new and old students ready to board the Express back to Hogwarts. He was glad after the final battle that Hogwarts had been restored to its former glory, ready to be re-inhabited by new and old students and faculty; he’d missed his home, even living with his godfather’s. 

He stood there with Godfather’s, one each side of him and smiled upon seeing his friends further down the platform. ‘I’ll be right back…’ he muttered, rushing off to greet them excitedly. He slid to a halt in front of Ron and Hermione and almost choked on his laughter at their faces. ‘Heya guys, nice summer?’ He chuckled, his eyes alight. Picking their mouths up from the ground, they both stared for a moment longer at their friend’s appearance. 

Ron was the first to speak, ‘Bloody hell, is that you Harry?’ Harry nodded, smiling amused. ‘Barely recognised you, what’d you do?’ finally surfacing from her stupor Hermione wacked Ron’s arm, ‘Ronald! He means to say Harry, why the sudden…difference in your appearance? What have you been up to over the summer?’ She smiled, Ron was nodding, rubbing his arm distractedly from the smack. 

Snickering Harry leaned closer and whispered as they leaned in, all secrecy. ‘I inherited this Elvish gene from my Father, just the night before, well, I woke up to it this morning anyway, so…it’s a bit new to me.’ He smiled sheepishly, standing straight and rubbing his neck. 

‘Blimey, an Elf, mate?’ Ron snorted, looking him up and down; he looked so different, he hardly looked like Harry Potter at all unless you were looking intensely. ‘Human Elves are rare to hear about…’ Harry blinked. 

‘Are they? Well, Sirius knew, he remembered that my Dad was an Elf when he got his inheritance sooo…Apparently I’m pretty late bloomer, which is why I’ve got it now instead of when I turned 16…’ Harry trailed off several times through his words. ‘Oh, and uh there’s something else I need to tell you guys about…’ 

Hermione smiled, ‘Tell us on the train, Harry? We need to board it now otherwise the train’ll leave without us.’ She tugged on both their sleeves till they were being dragged behind her away from the gathering of the Weasley Clan saying their goodbyes for the trip to school. 

Harry swerved them over to Remus and Sirius, ‘Hello Ron and Hermione.’ Remus smiled. 

‘Heya kiddos.’ Sirius laughed, eyeing Harry. 

Rubbing at his face, Harry shook his head. ‘Not now Sirius, we need to get on the Train, I’ll see you guys sometime?’ he hugged them both, picking up his luggage. 

‘Yes, I do believe so Harry. I’ll be your Defence Teacher this year.’ Remus covered his mouth with his hand as Harry gasped and dropped the trunk onto his Dragon Hide booted foot. 

‘Ouch’ he pouted. ‘You didn’t tell me! Why didn’t you tell me?!’ He tone was accusatory as his eyes narrowed not just on Remus but on his lover too; who wasn’t holding in his snorts of amusement at all. 

‘Sirius will you be coming too?’ Hermione asked, ever curious. 

Remus looked toward his lover and back, ‘Yes, he’ll be staying in my quarters.’ He kissed Sirius on the cheek, ‘Won’t you Padfoot?’ 

‘Course’ Sirius mumbled, flushing as he kissed his cheek back in public. ‘Now come on, or the train’ll leave without us.’ He started walking off with luggage as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus all nodded their heads, following along in Sirius wake. As they got closer to the train Sirius and Remus branched off with a wave—they’d be in a far back compartment all to themselves. The trio went and found another somewhere in the middle. 

||

When they were settled and his best friends were across from him holding hands, Harry raised an inquiring eyebrow. Both of them smiled a bit sheepishly at him. Ron spoke up, ‘Uh, mate, Hermione and I…you know…we’re together…’ he mumbled. 

‘Since wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen?’ Harry drawled the one word out longer than was completely necessary. 

‘Well, since this summer Harry. Now what else was it you needed to tell us?’ Hermione pointed out, a finger pointing at him and putting an end to that conversation. Having not taken a seat yet, he leaned against the compartment door running a hand through his messy hair. ‘Well uh—’ he stopped midway, lifting his head, slightly titled, his nostrils flared. His eyes were sparkling like emerald jewels caught by the moonlight. 

That smell, that intoxicating smell? 

His friends looked at him, watching him as he stood there, back arrow straight, seemingly frozen and sniffing the air. ‘Harry?’ Hermione questioned worriedly. 

‘Mate you alright?’ Ron asked similarly. He was just shaking his head of it when something hit the door right beside it—the door vibrated against his skull as he snapped out of it. He felt confused, what just happened? 

‘Hey Potter, you and your groupies back I see.’ It was the drawl of one Draco Malfoy. Harry blinked and stared down at the rolled-up piece of parchment that had wacked the glass. Ron was bristling, climbing to his feet. A hand on his arm the only thing stopping him from coming to his feet completely and taking a fist to the side of Malfoy’s noggin. ‘Sit down Ron, please.’ Hermione said quietly, urging with her hand. He complied but he didn’t look at all happy about not being allowed to punch Malfoy’s pretty face in. 

Harry’s head turned and came inches from the face of Malfoy’s. He swallowed. That scent, the intoxicating scent was back and it was stronger; where was it coming from? He actually moved his head an inch to see passed Malfoy, eyebrows drawn in, eyes unfocused. Malfoy stood firm to his spot, refusing to back away from the closeness, though when he’d gotten that close he had no idea, his eyes travelled Potter’s body. ‘Wait…Potter?’ he whispered, his voice husky, throat dry as he stared at the handsome youth before him, level with him. He swallowed. 

The man looked so different. He’d heard Potter’s voice of course and had come to torment the Boy-Who-Destroyed-The-Dark-Lord-For-Good. They needed to shorten that. He heaved a mental breath even thinking it. He hated hyphens, probably as much as the saviour himself. Then Potter had turned around and BAM. He’d been hit with the sight of this stunning creature…that couldn’t in all likelihood really be Potter right, right? ‘Potter, is that really you?’ he could hear the bewilderment in his voice as he asked again. 

Harry snorted then nodded twice, ‘Sure is, like what you see Draco?’ Harry purred the name and licked his lips slowly for emphasis. Behind him he heard Ron choke and in front of him he could see the way Draco’s eyes grew unperceptively wider and his mouth gaped a bit. Harry had only ever used his first name once or twice—he was probably stuck on how Harry sounded when he said it and how he looked fucking amazing. Malfoy’s mouth opened and closed several times before Harry finally chuckled and pushed him back, causing the blonde to stumble. 

‘Hey guys, that thing I needed to tell you…’ he said, not bothering to turn from staring at Malfoy’s pale eyes and pale features, though it was tough considering he was curious what their facial reactions would be to his less than ideal way of telling them. He had his hand back on the compartment door as he watched Draco right himself. 

‘Yes?’ 

‘I’m gay’ he heard the body hit the floor in a faint and thump and assumed that had been Ron. Hermione was muttering something like “I knew it” which made his eyebrow rise instinctively but somehow that didn’t really surprise him and there was an uninhibited gasp from Draco that only seemed to make his other eyebrow join the first as he walked away from the compartment headed for the Slytherin end of the train. 

Halfway down the aisle of the train and some 9 compartments away from his friends, he heard the running footsteps and felt the hand grip his bicep through his jacket. He paused completely. ‘Where do you think you’re going Potter, this is the Slytherin end of the train…You know that.’ He sounded slightly uneasy and breathless, much unlike the Malfoy Harry knew. 

Turning his head slowly and staring into the grey eyes of his school rival, he snorted, smirking. ‘Oh, I know.’ He twisted his arm sharply, Draco’s grasp releasing it easily. Harry snorted once more as he kept walking the way he was heading—to the Slytherin’s. Draco was hot on his heels, his voice echoing, trying to make him stop. Finding a half free compartment, he walked straight inside and sat. He was starting to feel lightheaded hearing Malfoy’s voice; it was strange, how it was making him weird and…Fuzzy in his head. He shook it to try and clear it and lifted it to see who he was now sharing a compartment with. 

Hmm, let’s see. That one’s Parkinson and that one would be Zabini and…Who’s that? He thought. His emerald eyes stopped on one Slytherin, his brow furrowed trying to pick his name from the few Slytherin’s he knew. Draco, finally having caught up, slid into the compartment and plunked himself down heavily on the empty space beside Harry. 

‘Draco darling, why is Potter in our space?’ Parkinson’s voice was a whine with a dangerous edge that Harry didn’t miss nor did he miss the minute flinch and slight shrug of a shoulder, or the screwed-up expression gracing the handsome features beside him. 

‘I’m in here, Parkinson, because I can be.’ He rolled his eyes, stating simply. She huffed, turning her nose up at him. Harry just snorted and tilted his head, a smile of amusement on his face. ‘Nice friends you’ve got here Malfoy…’ he muttered to the blonde. ‘What’s your name?’ he pointed then to said young man whose name he’d forgotten. 

‘Nott.’ He raised a brow, looking up from his book. 

Harry raised his own, now that he’d perfected it over the summer to throw back at Slytherin’s. ‘Nott.’ The man nodded before burrowing his head back into his book. ‘Right, then Draco does Nott have a first name like a normal human being?’ Harry inquired, turning his head in Draco’s direction instead. 

‘Of course, he does.’ 

Harry huffed, ‘Nott. Nott what?’ he asked only slightly agitated, an edge to his voice. His elven side wasn’t apparently one for much patience. Harry was now standing over the man reading. Nott seemed to ignore Harry altogether and continued to read until, of course, Harry had had enough of waiting. His eyes glowed and his hair swayed in some unknown breeze; he ripped the book straight out of the teens hands, uncaring if when he did so the teen got paper cuts from the sound of his squeal. ‘Your name…is…what?’ 

Looking up into the emerald fire coursing through those glowing beautiful jewels, his hands scrunching and bleeding into his trousers. They all visibly saw Nott swallow. ‘Theo.’ 

The chill faded only slightly from the space as Harry nodded slowly, ‘Theo, that’s short for…Theodore, right?’ he asked. 

The man nodded, ‘Can I have my book back please?’ he extended a hand towards it. Harry stared at the bloody palm but let him take it with a shrug. All eyes in the compartment were wide at what they had just witnessed, Theo was usually bad tempered and ill-mannered, especially when he simply wanted to read his book… 

Shifting back over to sit beside Draco, he said heavily. ‘My God Potter, what is up with you?’ 

The speaker of course was Draco himself, ‘Nothing.’ Harry blinked. 

All of the Slytherin’s developed incredulous expressions even the one behind the book. ‘Nothing?!’ Pansy screeched. Harry, along with every other male present flinched. 

‘Nothing’ Harry once more stated. He wasn’t about to go around telling these guys he was an Elf. The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was relatively quiet and uneventful, with expected stares from the Slytherin’s the only uncomfortable thing. Once the train screeched to a halting stop at Hogsmeade Station, Harry stood, stretched and consequently revealed a stretch of pale toned stomach and in doing so, a bit of his tattoo. He left then, in search of his friends. Unable to find them on the train, Harry exited to search for a carriage to take him up to the castle. When he found one he was lucky enough to find it filled with his friends. 

He laughed, ‘Heya guys! Mind if I squeeze in?’ he mashed himself between Hermione and Neville. 

‘Harry, you look different?’ Neville’s voice was gentle, his brown eyes intently staring. Ginny, Luna, Dean and Seamus were on much of that staring as well, their mouths equally agape.

‘You know…You’re all going to catch flies if you keep your mouths open like that.’ Harry snickered, an amused smirk on his face. ‘You know…’ he continued. ‘I’m having way too much fun with this. Shocking people.’ They all laughed, then started catching up about what they did in their own summers. They turned their shocked faces to laughing faces as he told them of his own summer—about his sexuality and his inheritance. They talked right up to the castle doors. 

The welcoming feast, the sorting and what, resorting of Harry Potter? 

Walking into the Great Hall with his friends, Harry pulled away from them as they went to sit. ‘Hang on guys, I need to ask Dumbledore something.’ He waved them on and rushed over to the Head Table, bending down to talk to the Headmaster as he stepped up under stares, about being re-sorted. 

It was unheard of, ‘Harry, my boy, are you quite sure?’ his eyes were twinkling, like always. Harry nodded his accepted and determination at the Headmaster. He was completely sure. Ron wasn’t going to like it. Hermione might understand…maybe…Gryffindor were going to kill him, most certainly but he had too. There was something, something leading him to make this decision, he just had to do it. That smell too, the one from the train, it was at the Slytherin table, and he knew for sure that’s where the hat would put him this time. 

No asking, no misleading, he’d accept the decision. He needed to do this. Beside the Headmaster, Severus Snape’s trademark eyebrow rise had shot up at the fact the “Golden Boy” was going to resort himself. 

‘Very well my boy, you may go first then.’ He tilted his head in graceful acceptance. 

Harry smiled. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry stood getting the attention of the whole student body and faculty. ‘If I could have your attention for a moment. I would like to announce that Harry Potter shall be resorting with the first years,’ He paused for all the gasps and exclamations.’ Harry if you will.’ He waved his hand to the stool with the hat sitting docilely upon it. 

Harry inclined his head, stepping forward in the silence that now reined. He sat, placed the hat upon his head once more and waited. 

‘Ah, Harry Potter, back again I see. Ready to be sorted where you rightfully belong aye? OH! You seek your mate, young Elven Prince, what a surprise. Then again, your Father sort his before he came into his inheritance…hmm…such a shame they’d been sorted elsewhere. Shall I sort you then?’ 

‘Yes! Wait! What, what do you mean different houses? They were in the same house. They were in Gryffindor together.’ 

‘Ah, you do not know…never matter…You shall, soon…When you are ready, now shush.’ 

Humph. 

‘SLYTHERIN!’ 

There were several gasps followed by several bodies as they hit the floor in a faint. Even some of the Slytherin’s had fainted, but for the most part the Hall, and the table full of his dorm mates was eerily silent. sheepishly removing the hat that still fell over his eyes, he walked toward his new house table, and toward Draco—who he sat beside. 

He felt agitated, his Elven side more so. What on earth was the hat saying? What was that all supposed to mean? His parents hadn’t meant to be together? He was looking for a mate? Why did the hat say prince just now? He closed his eyes and not just because every student’s face was turned to watch him, quietly sitting at the enemy table. Hell, even the Slytherin’s were staring at him, his new head of house staring at him without blinking as if he couldn’t believe it and he did believe that his old head of house looked hurt and insulted. He felt bad about that. 

He was sick and tired of always being the centre of attention, sometimes he had to put himself there but it didn’t mean he didn’t hate doing it. He hated being the one people lust after too and the one they bully, he was sick of it all! He growled under his breath as he felt the stares intensifying and could hear the sneers of scorn being directed his way for switching houses. 

But he’d had too. He’d needed too. He was sick of always being judged! Maybe if they all just got along maybe if all the students would see that Slytherin House wasn’t so bad, that there wasn’t a reason why they still needed petty rivalries…  
Taking a breath and opening his eyes slowly, he looked around the room. His eyes were glowing a brightly lit emerald green, his hair was beginning to shift in that strange fashion and the room seemed to have dropped several degrees in temperature as everyone shivered visibly. 

The Elvish blood that now ran through his veins was angry. Beyond angry with all the stares. It shouldn’t have mattered where he was sorted, who he was. He was just everyone else. The scorn that circled already in most people’s eyes and the ones that voiced it from his old house table, from his best friend that regained consciousness, hurt. Those who dared to look on with scorn at the pale man next to him with the strong sweet scent…Oh…He growled low in his throat, pushing just a lit bit without his knowledge into Draco’s side. 

Draco, looking up from staring at the wooden surface as he felt Potter touch his side against his own, heard the deep throated growl dredge up from Potter’s throat clearly. This clearly wasn’t the same man he once knew, or they knew. This man was different. His brow furrowed in confused, but how, why? Other than his looks, it didn’t make sense. 

It was strange, he couldn’t place it. What was it? 

At the head table, Severus Snape was staring at the Potter brat. He closed his eyes. Of course, the boy would have to be an Elf. Forgive me, Lily, James… I’ve passed my gene on…It wasn’t only you…He’s… Temperature dropped another couple notches, the mysterious winds picking up as Harry started to subtly glow. Everyone in the Hall’s eyes widened at the show of light surrounding the saviour. Somewhere, a goblet shattered and first year squealed; it had been their cup, spraying the juice inside on everyone close to it. Gasping and sucking in a breath, Severus stood hurriedly, knocking over his chair in his haste to get to the young Elf. ‘Potter!’ 

‘HARRY POTTER!’ Severus yelled, casting a sonorous. 

The wind stopped, the glowing faded and the fingers crushing Draco’s hand gratefully subsided. Harry slumped over, breathing deeply as the Hall devoid of any noise started to mutter about what the bloody hell had just happened. Most were still in awe of the power in which Snape had brought Harry Potter out of his “daze”. 

Harry shook his head, his eyes feeling heavy. He looked up when his potions master and now head of house stood over him. ‘Sir?’ he whispered hoarsely. 

Severus scowled, closed his eyes and huffed. ‘Drink.’ He inclined his head towards the goblet of pumpkin juice in from of Harry. ‘I want a word with you in my office Mister Potter.’ Harry went to rise but the hand on his shoulder kept him from doing it. the softly spoken words further stopped him, ‘After you have eaten.’ 

‘Mister Malfoy, are you alright?’ his tone was serious as he redirected his words. 

Draco nodded a frown on his features. He rubbed his wrist with his other hand. ‘Yeah, I’m fine, thanks Professor.’ Harry swivelled his head in Draco’s direction, his gaze sliding to the red finger markings around Draco’s pale wrist that were already starting to turn purple. Harry didn’t bother trying to stop his instinct, unsure if he’d be able anyway, he reached for it. His eyes tinted with a silver-blue, his hand wrapped gently around the bruised flesh started to heal. The tingle of magic that coursed through his fingers into Draco’s bruised wrist made the young man jump. 

Harry wasn’t sure if he hadn’t made some mild reaction. Beside them Snape watched silently, eyes glowing onyx with a disparaging quirk to his lips. ‘Mister Malfoy, perhaps you should accompany us after dinner.’ 

Draco was watching the beautiful eyes of Harry as they turned back to green. ‘So beautiful’ he whispered, the sound not escaping his throat but simply moving his lips. In the background, he vaguely heard the request. Those emerald returned eyes were watching him just as intensely then suddenly, the beauty in front of him blinked and the spell was broken. They shook their heads simultaneously. Draco looked down at his wrist to the marks that were no longer there. Potter had healed him, he hadn’t been aware the saviour could perform healing magic, but then, this was new Potter, this Potter was different…somehow. 

Snape’s office and another astonishing explanation. 

‘Sit. The both of you.’ Severus ordered. 

Harry had a slightly uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he was in this office. He felt as though he was about be given a detention, for not even doing anything in the first place, except if he sneezed wrong perhaps, but he hadn’t done either yet. 

Severus seeing Harry’s body go still and his uneasy expression, he out right laughed. ‘Relax Potter. I just need to inform you on something regarding your current…species.’ Severus lifted his fingers to his chin and steepled them there. 

Draco was beginning to get extremely confused. ‘What?’ 

Severus took a breath and looked at his Godson, as he seemed the most in need of explaining at this point and Potter seemed to have gotten caught in a wide-eyed stance after he laughed. ‘Draco, Potter, or Harry here, is an Elf.’ He waved absently. 

Harry furrowed his brow, shaking his head slowly. ‘No…that’s wrong, not just an Elf. A Prince.’ Harry muttered, though he was unsure if that was entirely correct. ‘I’ve heard it a few times…’ 

Snape inclined his head with a raised brow, unaware that Potter had known this. ‘Very good, yes, Harry.’ 

‘Wait, what, yes?!’ he asked incredulously, lifting his own high on his forehead. Draco was beginning to switch his gaze from Snape to Harry like they were have a one on one Quidditch match, which was impossible, looking more and more confused and even more frustrated because of it every minute. 

‘Alright. Wait yourself, let me get this right…Potter…’ He pointed with an odd expression. ‘Is an Elf…’ he shook his own head, ‘Sorry, a Prince Elf and, how exactly?’ 

‘I got my inheritance over the summer, Draco.’ Harry said distractedly, thinking back to what the Hat had told him when he’d been getting re-sorted. ‘That Hat said something to me when I was getting re-sorted, but when I asked him to explain to me, he wouldn’t elaborate.’ 

‘You have conversations with the sorting hat?’ Draco asked face showing his incredulity. 

Severus chuckled, ‘That hardly matters Draco, but I suppose I’ll tell you then shall I, since I know?’ he had a stern expression when Harry went to say something, ‘Don’t interrupt’ Then he took on a far-off look, beginning the story. ‘Well let’s begin back with your Mother and I being friends, best friends before we ever set foot in Hogwarts Halls. I showed her she was magic and told her that she shouldn’t let the way her jealous sister reacted to her, to get to her. 

When we got our letters that was when things started change, being sorted into different houses was the start. She met your Father James Potter almost immediately with his friend Sirius Black, two knuckle heads, it took time before she would even deign to talk to him, bully that he was and we stayed friends despite her Gryffindor friends asking why. I made some bad choices and those bad choices resulted in my friend believing that I was going down the wrong path. We drifted further apart, she finally relented to James Potter and I was jealous, I started to make friends in my house but they weren’t ever friends, I know that. I said some things I regret. I made choices I regret. We drifted apart completely by our fifth year.’ He took a breath. 

‘I made bad choices because of my regrets. I don’t know why I decided to do it, nothing was iron-clad yet, perhaps that was why, I had made the worst decision I could ever make yet. I wanted forgiveness I suppose, at least Lily’s. They’d gotten together back in our sixth year and had moved in together after we graduated, that was when I’d gone to their house, they were engaged when I was there but they hadn’t married yet. I explained to them why I had done what I’d done. I explained to Lily, I wanted her to see.’ He started to ramble. 

‘You see, something had always been there between your Mother and I, at one time I could have very well have been her lover. I’d always loved her myself, from the moment I saw her that first time at the park near our homes under that big tree where we’d become fast friends. She was so kind, and always tried to see the good in everyone perhaps it was one of her faults… In Hogwarts James had always butted in so I could never work up the courage to ask and I didn’t think she saw me that way, she certainly didn’t after I ruined things with a word. I didn’t want to ruin things with our friendship anyway, so the courage I had, I bottled. 

But I’m not sure when they forgave me after my explanations and James even called a truce why they asked me to visit them all the time. Lily had a lot of catching up to do with me I suppose, so I went, and since I was going there all the time to see Lily, something strange started to form between the three of us.

You know I presume that when James was 16, he got his inheritance which is obviously that of an Elf, not many were privy to the knowledge, they certainly weren’t my own. I went through my own inheritance when I was 16, Potter. Just the same one too, only, I’m not any ordinary Elf, I’m more powerful than any ordinary Elf. I kept this from the Dark Lord for fear of what he’d do if he found out; I kept it all those years but…’ He shook his head of the memory resurfacing. He didn’t want to relive that. 

‘I’m not sure what you’re going to think of this next part of my story.’ A deep-rooted sigh came forth before he continued. ‘Over the years I’ve had to pretend. It was dangerous to be nice to you or tell anyone, including that of Albus. I know you are going to want to interrupt but please don’t.’ he stared and Harry shut his mouth, blinking. ‘After a while, when he’d established a relationship between the three of us, James, we wished for a child to be born to us but didn’t think that was possible, even with magic. Not the three of us at the same time, however…there are strange magic’s, ancient magics that can occur on full moons. On one of these rare moons, Lily fell pregnant, with you.’ He pointed to Harry. 

‘You are the baby we wished for. This is why I do not want you to interrupt.’ Severus had seen the look of wide-eyed incredulousness on Harry’s face and the opening mouth again, his body leaning forward and grabbing the desk. ‘Don’t interrupt Harry’ he said. 

‘I couldn’t let anyone know you were not just Lily and James Potter’s son. You were born as an Elf Harry, the dark almost pit hair, a full head of mess even then. Your eyes were such a beautiful green just like your Mother’s—they still are, even more so. When you do certain things with your Elvish magic though, your eyes will shine with a silver blue. They already have. This is James eye colour and a variant on my I’s eye colour.’ He smiled slightly, ‘The eyesight is all James I’m afraid. 

No one knew about any of this. We wanted to keep it that way even before they’d been hunted down by Voldemort.’ He took a deep breath, eyes remaining closed as he spoke. ‘I am free now to claim you as my son but that is only if you let me. I have papers, everything I need has been stashed away in my quarters, ready for whenever they are needed or wanted. You just have to say the word… and if there is a question of my own appearance, I keep a glamour up. What with my reputation and being a habit, I rarely take it down, even in my own quarters.’ Not ready to re-open his eyes, Severus breathed another deep breath. 

This was a lot to take in for a young man—finding out he had two Fathers and one that was still alive after 17 years and the one that treated him so poorly over the last 7 of those at Hogwarts, all to keep up appearance with the Dark Lord that you were spying on when he was still alive and you were bound by two masters. It still didn’t excuse his horrible behaviour though… 

Harry was shaken… ‘My…My other FATHER?!’ it was a screech. It was really the only thing he’d heard out of the entire speech. The rest was there of course, like a haze in the background—if he concentrated he was sure he’d be able to remember it all but right now, no, he simply couldn’t. He was lost in those three little words “my child too.” Snape, Snape was his other Father, the Father still alive, the fuck, ancient moon magic, a threesome, the fuck, and he was offering to claim him as the son he’d always had but hadn’t been able to claim publicly or treat like a son because he had some pretty fucking extreme good reasons? 

Harry’d been an idiot not to take an offer, right? He’d always wanted a father, always wanted his mother too but if there was a father that was here and was willing to have him despite everything but…was Harry? It was definitely a lot to take in. Beside him in peripheral vision he could see that Draco had finally fainted at some point into his chair; his mouth slack in shock. 

The sight was immensely adorable and yet Hilarious. He laughed and if it sounded slightly hysterical, well…He didn’t bother to hide it or curb it. Snape’s eyes popped open at the hysterically edged laughter—maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to tell him? He rubbed his temples, what was he going to do now? 

‘Okay, okay, uh, what do I call you if I take up your offer?’ Harry asked nervously, calming down from his slightly hysterical breakdown. His hands were running through his hair in a long unable to break habit, messing it further. 

‘Well, Father, I suppose, or Dad, that might be nice but I’m not holding out for any of it so Severus is just fine, Harry.’ He said quietly. 

‘Alright, well…’ Harry took a deep breath. If he was going to do this. He was going to do this right, he was going to all out and not half-ass. He sounded Father out in his head but it didn’t sound like it would sound right on his tongue despite it probably sounded better in reference to Snape. ‘…Dad…I’ll take you up on your offer.’ He smiled awkwardly. He was still working through all this in his head and apparently, he was starting have the very weird and over-powering urge to kiss Draco awake. His eyes widened marginally. 

Where the hell did that come from? He thought. 

The sudden slight hitch in his breath that Snape tried to mask, Harry heard. This man was very different in private… Snape’s smile was small but it was there nonetheless. ‘Thank you, Harry. I’ll go to the Ministry tomorrow morning as I’ll have a free period from teaching then, if you have no objections?’ 

Harry shook his head. ‘Uh…Dad, is he…?’ he rubbed the back of his neck, eyes glued to Draco’s face. ‘Is he…?’ the word he wanted couldn’t seem to get past his own lips as easily as it could in his head. My mate…is he my mate? 

‘Your mate, Harry?’ 

Harry nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Draco’s unconscious face. ‘Yes. I do believe so. If you look back at earlier this evening in the Great Hall. You’ll understand it much better. That is why I asked him to accompany us to my office.’ Harry nodded, closing his eyes and trying to think back to earlier that evening at the welcoming feast when everyone had been staring and looking with scorn at him, and at Draco—like it had somehow been his fault that Harry had switched houses, not that they’d probably be wrong… Kind of. He’d started to get angrier and he’d grabbed onto Draco’s wrist then. After realising when he’d “come too” that he’d done so and bruised the pretty unmarred flesh, Harry had healed the marks and the aches on the wrist. 

He had seen the way Draco’s eyes had looked into his. He saw a fragment of a dream he’d had as he’d changed into an Elf… Opening his eyes. He nodded. ‘I get it now, but how do I tell him that?’ he pointed to Draco’s sprawled out body. 

Severus head moved to eye Draco, ‘Hmm, that’s for you to figure out I’m afraid, Har…Son.’ Even though Harry had taken him up on his offer to be his son once more in public’s knowledge, despite being legally of age in the wizarding world and technically needed no guardian figure anymore—he was going to do this the right way. 

Harry smiled awkwardly. The man was trying to do this right too. 

Looking back over to Draco, Harry saw that he was beginning to finally stir. Slowly standing from his chair, Harry kneeled in front of the one Draco was now starting to sit up in, rubbing at his beautiful grey eyes. ‘Wh…What the…’ taking a deep breath and holding it while looking at his reinstated Father; Harry spun back around and dove for Draco’s face. 

Draco was still trying to make sense of what going on before he’d passed out that he didn’t realise what Harry’d done until the lips were moving against his own gently, a tip of a tongue probing for entrance into the wet cavern of Draco’s mouth, wanting the sweetness within. Gasping, he let the probing tongue slip inside. It roamed and rubbed along the roof of his mouth and along his wet tongue. He shook his head only slightly, trying to get rid of the sudden light-headedness that struck. Draco started to respond, sliding his tongue up alongside Harry’s and into his to search and explore and duel. Of their own accord Harry’s hands slid down to Draco’s waist, gripping the hips tightly in suddenly sweaty palms, his breaths coming in pants and mingling with those of Draco’s breathy little moans. They pulled apart for a second to regain air only to dive straight back in with Draco’s hands finding their way into Harry’s messy strands—they tangled in them, knotting as he deepened the kiss tenfold. 

Behind them they heard the light chuckle through the hazy fog in their brains that rendered them pretty incoherent in everything but the heated snog session they were engrossed in—they didn’t hear Snape leave the room to head to his private quarters at all. 

Someone moaned though neither of them cared or was sure which of them had done it. Hands were moving lower on each other’s bodies. Harry had Draco’s hands on his ass after somehow wedging himself between the blonde’s spreading thighs—he pressed himself into the growing bulge in Draco’s trousers. During this passionate love-fest, Draco pulled Harry onto his feet only to tug him towards his lap, stopping their snogging for only barest of seconds as they got the right position of Harry directedly over Draco’s hard covered shaft. Their kissing grew more heated, more delicious and filled with the glorious friction of Harry’s ass grinding over Draco’s lap. 

The sweet delirious smell of Draco and his unique delicious taste made Harry’s head spin and his mind foggy with passion. To Draco that’s exactly what Harry was doing to him. His mind went blank and his head began to swim pleasure. They started to run against each other in earnest, their moans mingling into their heated kisses. The friction between their bodies was wonderful but it was…not enough. ‘Haa—Harry!’ 

‘Dra—Draaaaaaaaaaaaaco!’ They moaned together, equally pleading with the other for more. 

‘Need…Need a bed…’ Draco panted between kisses, breaths deep and shallow.

Harry nodded against the blonde’s shoulder, his tongue licking a trail from chin to shoulder juncture where the unbuttoned top of Draco’s shirt slid easily sideways. Draco moaned again, pushing his aching covered cock into Harry’s urging palm. Harry moaned too—he concentrated, really hard, and without even realising that you simply weren’t able to do that in Hogwarts, Harry apparated them directly into Snape’s quarter’s, the closet place hoping that he didn’t splinch either of them in the process. 

Snape jumped half a mile off his chair when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere on his green leather couch in his living room, right before the roaring fireplace. Only a half a second was needed to realise, ‘through that door Harry…’ he pointed, ‘You’ll find your bedroom…’ he spoke calmly, distractedly in the general direction of a new door. 

Harry nodded quickly against Draco’s neck, peeling himself off with some difficulty, he stood, grabbing hold of Draco’s hand and pulling him in the direction his Father indicated. He looked at the room once, noting that his trunk was down here—it was probably where he was stay now…He shrugged this off for now and pushed the door closed with a foot, Draco in front of him, one hand on the blonde’s hip. He licked his lips then started to strip, ripping his shirt open so that the buttons flew in all directions, then dragging his pants down and with his underwear, the only thing left were his shoes. He spelled them off rather quickly and stared for a moment at Draco before ravaging him of his own. He left the shirt on and unbuttoned but stripped him of everything else. As he leaned up against Draco, he was pushing him backwards, toward the bed, when they reached it, the blonde dropped, bouncing once before chuckling huskily at Harry. 

They stared at each other a moment, drinking in the sight of their newest lover gorgeously naked then Harry pounced, devouring Draco’s mouth as their hands slid all over each other and delved between their bodies to grab gloriously hard and silken flesh. They ended up battle for dominance with their tongues as Draco flipped them over, baring his erection into Harry’s roughly, eliciting a moan so sweet Draco stole it with his lips. Loving the reaction, he pushed down harder into the others leaking length, rubbing their slickening cocks together. The sounds of them both moaning grew louder, mostly likely vibrating through to Severus reading in the sitting room, but neither of them cared to erect a silencing charm as they were both far too gone in the delirious pleasure. 

‘Lube…Lube Harry, where…Love…Lube…’ Draco whispered breathlessly, licking a sensitive pebbled pink nipple. 

‘Nn Nnn….’ Harry didn’t where it was or much of anything else right now. Ask him something simple like “what’s your name?” and he wouldn’t be able to tell you. 

Draco chuckled around the nub now in his mouth, nibbling gently. He slid down Harry’s body, lightly coated in sweat and kissed every salty sweet inch, stopping briefly to admire the Tattoo that he’d caught only for a second on the train. He was truly magnificent. He licked it and kissed it and nibbled on it gently before going all the way down till his chin nudged the heavy length between Harry’s legs—entirely erect it pulsed. 

Lifting his face up that little bit, Draco barely took notice of the small shiny emerald ring on the tip of Harry’s dick. He pushed his tongue flat against the wet head, swirling it around, running it down and back up the entire silken shaft. He took Harry’s whole cock to the base—it was big but he managed most of it, only gagging twice. It was so good and the sounds Harry was making above him and the way he grasps his fingers almost painfully in Draco’s hair was better. 

Draco moaned around the cock—his throat convulsing and vibrating and consequently sending delicious feelings straight up to Harry. His moans grew louder and the fingers in the blonde hair grew tighter, showing that he was close. But Draco was not budging, he was staying where he was until Harry tugged on his hair the hardest he could, ripping out some of the white glowing strands. 

‘Fuck…Fuck…Fuck me Draaaaco’ Harry whimpered, moaning, pleading. Those fingers were still in his hair, stuck, pulling, tugging, urging. Draco wrapped his fingers around the wet member, continuing the pleasure as he nodded silently, pulling himself up and kissing Harry’s parted lips. His other hand pressed to his head, grabbing one hand and summoned his wand. 

He pressed the cold smooth wood just inside Harry’s quivering puckered hole, the other teens legs spreading wide and lifting, and cast Lubricous. He moved it a little further in for a moment, pushing it in and out, hearing the moans from above then pushed the wet wand into Harry’s hand, hoping he’d understand that Draco wanted him to cast Lubricous at his fingers. With his fingers all slicked up, Draco slid them gently down Harry’s crack, pulling the other teen’s body down and pushing his legs wider, and slipped them into the quavering hole. He pressed in two together, hearing the groaning then started scissoring and shoving them roughly in and out; they were both impatient for more, impatient to be inside, impatient to be filled by the one they weren’t meant to be with—though that was still weird. He added another finger, pressing briefly against Harry’s prostate that he heard an extra loud moan from Harry, and himself. 

Roughly pulling his fingers out, he re-found his discarded wand, sticky and cast the lube charm once more at his aching swollen dick and pushed in without preamble. They both groaned as the head popped all the way through—Draco paused only a moment for Harry to adjust to the intrusion before pushing all the way in and starting up a fast, hard and almost brutal rhythm. 

The longer they had sex, the louder their pleasure sounds became. Harry’s screams grew in intensity, the space between virtually non-existent as Draco pounded his hard, aiming cock at the sensitive bundle of nerves in the Elf’s gorgeous ass; he was merciless that Harry was gripping anything he could to hold on and thrashing his head around the pillow, drawing his legs up around Draco’s hips and fastening himself there, drawing Draco in closer and closer. 

Harry came screaming Draco’s name for all to hear, his channel clenching painfully around Draco’s sensitive cock, triggering his own intense orgasm—he pushed harder and faster into Harry that the teen beneath whimpered, continuing to rock back and forth even as his dick became soft. 

They laid like this, wrapped around each other with Draco softening inside him, for several minutes until Harry grunted and pushed him to the side. ‘You’re heavy.’ He wheezed, drawing in much needed air deeply. 

Draco snorted, ‘Sorry’ 

He didn’t sound the least bit sorry to Harry, he even sounded slightly annoyed that he’d been called heavy. Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes. ‘How long have you had feelings for me?’ 

The blonde closed his eyes at the words, then drew Harry closer to him, answering softly. ‘Probably since 6th year if I’m going to be honest, when you kept following me.’ He half shrugged, his shoulder nudging Harry’s cheek. 

‘You knew I was doing that?’ Harry asked bewildered, sitting up on an elbow, staring down. 

Draco eyed him, ‘Yes. It was obvious Harry, you weren’t being very subtle about it.’ 

‘Oh…So since then huh? Really?’ he asked. 

‘Mmhm. You? I saw your tattoo…I am I correct to presume that it’s us? Do you have a Fox Animagus or something?’ He laughed, rubbing his cheek into Harry’s hair as he pulled him back down and tightened his arms around his waist. 

Harry drew circles onto Draco’s chest in a lazy pattern, nodding. ‘Yeah, it is and I do actually, I’ve been a fox since fifth year. I thought it worked, it wasn’t too obvious and…’ he trailed off at the look directed down at him. ‘What?’ 

‘It says Dragon and Fox, right?’ he swirled his own fingers over the pretty tattoo. 

‘It does.’ Harry nodded. ‘But not everyone will be able to figure that out. I’ve liked you for a while so I knew I wanted this tattoo.’ He sat up and spread his hand over it. ‘Then when I got this inheritance, and I had that weird dream, somehow, I think I knew and then when I smelled you on the train I couldn’t believe it but, I need you Dray, because you’re my mate and well, I’m in love you.’ He laughed nervously, his cheeks flushing. 

Draco smiled at the name Dray in amusement. He didn’t usually allow any nicknames like that but with Harry, he supposed he could make an exception like this—Harry and his Mother, who called him Dragon in private. ‘Harry, love’ he went with it even when Harry’s eyes wandered and his lips quirked in an embarrassed smile. ‘You didn’t answer my question exactly, how long is a while?’ he was anxious for an actual answer. 

‘Well, since 6th year too. I was obsessed with you.’ He yawned, Draco smiled and grabbed Harry by the hips, pulling him back down to rest against him. 

‘Rest love…You’ve been through a lot today.’ He kissed the top of Harry’s head, hearing the almost immediate deep breaths that signalled Harry had already fallen to sleep. He’d been through a hell of a lot too as a matter of fact—he stifled his own yawn, extracting himself after 20 minutes or so, so that he wouldn’t wake Harry. He slipped into his boxer-briefs once he found them then his trousers and slipped out the door, closing it soundly behind him; he needed to speak with his Godfather. 

‘Harry asleep Draco?’ Severus asked quietly, setting his book aside. He’d barely read it as it was. He’d been reading the same line from the moment they’d shut the bedroom door. 

‘Mm…I need to talk to you…’ Draco mumbled. He was tired but he really couldn’t wait. 

‘Indeed? Go on, what about?’ Severus eyed the tired blonde. 

‘Harry. I’m his mate, I knew that already before he’d kissed me in your office and before he’d told him moments ago. I remembered having the dream yesterday, when I was staring at him in the Great Hall, when he was healing my wrist… We had the same dream, or same memory, I don’t know, I don’t get it and I don’t think he even noticed that I’ve got the same vine marking on my right arm…I remember doing that to him, I remember the veins lashing out and wrapping around his left arm in that dream, before I told him to wake up. I was different then, I was naked, I had longer hair…It was odd, I wasn’t myself but I was. I could even believe myself a siren, I remember hearing a voice in my head, like a thought about it, a wary one about approaching me. I think it was Harry.’ 

Severus nodded, a small smile on his lips. He and James had had a similar dream with each other. It was only later when their trio had formed that they had shared one with Lily and realised that they had been destined for each other from the start. Opposites attract. 

‘I expected as much, I had similar dreams with my mates. You never appear as you are in the waking dreams—they would know who you are immediately and that’s no fun, it’s a matter of coming of age to put it plainly. You have to figure it out for yourself who your mate is, you can’t simply be given what the person looks like.’ He shrugged. ‘Emotions are other factors as well…’ 

Draco’s face was showing slight confusion but it wasn’t entirely uncomprehending. 

‘You appeared in his dream as you wanted him to see you. In fact, it was He that should have come to you as he is the Prince—there are different ways for my race.’ His voice was quiet. 

‘As I wanted him to see me…I chose the way he saw me? Why did I mark him?’ he asked. 

‘Yes. Well, perhaps because he was supposed to come to you. A reprimand of sorts.’ 

‘Oh…Alright then…’ He blinked, nodding to himself. 

‘So…You really are his other Father, I mean, you were with his Mum and his Dad?’ Draco enquired silky. ‘It’s a bit weird.’ He chuckled. 

Severus didn’t say anything for a moment, ‘I am, and I was and I’m sure it’s much weirder for Harry to wrap his head around. I’m assure whether it’s quite sunk in, personally I’ve already had three tumblers of scotch, drank a sobering potion and had another two.’ He held up an empty cup. He didn’t say that it was still hard to wrap his mind around and he’d been in the know since the teen was born with fuzzy full head of jet black hair, green eyes and pale skin. 

‘I do however, if it is still acceptable to Potter in the morning, plan to make it official with the Ministry and the public. However, if he does not want the public to know then I will simply make it right with the ministry archives.’ Draco nodded. ‘Sleep now, you’re tired too.’ 

Draco smiled a sleepy smiled and stood. He leaned down to Severus at the other armchair, with his legs crossed and his hands over his closed book and hugged him for a few seconds before quickly moving back before he got pushed. 

He chuckled as he was told again by a scowling professor to go to Harry and rest. Sliding into the bed, he pulled Harry back against his side and feeling that his lover had returned the teen snuggled up against the warmth under his cheek. Draco snuggled down too, his chin lying atop Harry’s messy head of hair and drifted comfortably asleep with his arms wrapped tight around his new love. 

|| 

Severus lifted himself from his chair, strolled over to the new bedroom and peeked an eye through the crack. He blinked, perhaps it wouldn’t be over-stepping if the boy was asleep? He slipped inside and placed a gentle kiss atop Harry’s forehead. ‘Goodnight my son.’ He whispered, quietly he turned and walked back out, though not before he heard a light whisper, ‘Goodnight Dad’ from Harry. 

He smiled. He was going to be the best Father from now on. The greatest. They had this chance, and neither of them were going to mess it up. 

The Prophet, did you here? Harry is a Snape and a Potter. WHAT?! 

As it happens the news didn’t drop the “news” for some days which allowed both mates and newly reinstated Father, to bond in private. Though that wasn’t to say that Harry and Draco didn’t still attend their classes like normal, if slightly different towards each other. 

It was in the Great Hall on the first week after Severus had dropped those papers at the ministry with approval from Harry, that the prophet finally arrived with the Owls. 

Daily Prophet

POTTER BOY A POTTER SNAPE?! 

An anonymous tip from a Ministry employee down in the archives reveals that Mr. Severus Snape—Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ex-Death Eater and Head of Slytherin House, brought in papers, official papers from 17 years ago claiming himself as a Father to our Harry James Potter, Saviour. And get this everyone, if this employee is to be taken seriously and he says the documents are all legal and authentic and will be finalised sometime during the week that our Boy-Who-Lived-Twice in fact had TWO Father’s. 

Now we’re unsure how this is possible but according to some secret sources, it is in fact possible on a full moons night when the magic is strong, and if you’re a magical creature.  
Now as it happens we also know that Harry Potter was an Elf thanks to these uncovered ministry documents and in fact only inherited his full powers when he turned 17 this year—this inheritance stems from both is Father’s… James Potter and Severus Snape whereas our Saviour simply inherited his Mother Lily’s gorgeous green eyes—an exceptionally talented and brave Muggleborn witch. 

Now this effect, our saviour will be taking his full name of Harry James Potter-Snape, 17-year-old half wizard and PRINCE Elf—unfortunately ladies…and those gents out there sources say that he’s officially off market and has found what reports say are his one true mate. His old school rival, Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

If anyone believes they have any more information to share, please don’t hesitate to contact us at the Daily Prophet. 

Rita Skeeter, Daily Reporter. 

Severus sighed, looking down at the Slytherin table where his son and his Godson were looking at the paper themselves, hands clasped tightly together in the middle of the opened news—for all those nosey students and stuff to see. Beside him, the Headmaster sat reading his own paper, darting looks at the boys then at Severus in his turn—the blue eyes were bright with that maddening twinkle; not even the glare of torches or the sun outside streaming into through the windows and ceiling reflecting off his half-moon spectacles covered it. 

If Severus looked around the Hall, he’d notice that most every student’s eye was on himself and Harry alone—chatting among themselves and about to drive him up the wall, it was getting so loud. Standing from his chair, Severus walked over to this houses’ table, stood behind Harry and waited to be acknowledged, this said something to the populous. 

Looking up when he noticed, at his Father then around the hall, Harry turned back to him warily. ‘What?’ he asked, he moved in when Snape started to lean forward mysteriously, Draco followed suit with a frown of his own, Severus voice quiet as he said to them both, ‘I do not believe they are actually convinced that you are my son Harry, though they might be convinced about the two of you to some degree.’ 

‘Oh…And?’ Harry said louder, holding back his laughter. 

Severus scowled at him, ‘I suppose it is up to you but you allowed me to take those documents to the ministry from which they were stolen in the first place 17 years ago.’ His voice was still quiet. ‘But if you do not wish them to know I am your old man…’ He made a noise in his throat at that. Draco snorted. 

Harry let out his own before covering it with his lips. Several people closest them, hearing him gasped. Severus raised an eyebrow at them and directed it back at Harry. ‘Well?’ 

Harry did chuckle this time, nodding as he stood, grabbed Severus arms and then hugged him. ‘Is this better, Dad?’ he said, enunciating in the quiet of the Hall. 

There was a minute pause before Severus wrapped an arm around Harry in turn and tapped him on the back for the first time. ‘Perhaps.’ He let out a laughing breath as they released and everyone’s mouths were agape. 

‘’Well, your weeeeeeeeeelcome.’ He smiled widely. ‘I wasn’t sure what you’d do if I hugged you out of nowhere but that was pleasantly nice for a first hug from a Father I have had since I was born.’ ‘Now…Dray come here and we’ll show these nosey busybodies what’s what.’ 

‘Dray?’ Severus snickered. 

Harry playfully shoved his Father. ‘Shush, he hasn’t said no. Have you?’ he smirked, turning to Draco and Draco simply laughed, a real laugh that no one but his closest friends, his mother, Severus and now had ever heard or seen. He shook his head, grabbed Harry about the waist, spun him around once and then smashed their lips together in a brutal kiss that would have Harry’s lips feeling swollen afterwards. 

‘Wow’ Harry breathed. 

‘Not around other’s alright?’ Draco whispered into his mouth. ‘I’ll only allow it around you of course, my mother and Severus everyone else, no.’ He turned and scowled a moment at all of Hogwarts and his Godfather trying to hold in his snickers behind his hand, who quite frankly was failing miserably at this. ‘Harry?’ Draco gritted when he got no reply. 

‘Hm? Yeah, yeah, I’m so sorry love. Hush.’ Harry consoled, rubbing Draco’s cheek with his hand and then kissing the pliant lips gently. Draco flushed red. Snape had stopped snickering and was simply watching them now slightly aghast. ‘Stop that.’ 

Harry laughed, pressing his lips once more against Draco’s with his tongue visibly swiping out from the teens parted lips. ‘Damn it, thought we were going to get away with making out.’ He pouted, hands still around Draco’s hips, Draco’s now dropping from Harry’s hair to his sides. ‘Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad’ Harry whined, head falling back. 

Said Father simply rolled his eyes with Draco, ‘Stop that too, just because it is out in the open now after 17 years does not mean that I will allow you leeway where I have not allowed my students. Out here, in Hogwarts you are my student just as any other, in my quarters and on weekends you can be my son.’ 

‘What about in public?’ Harry counted back, eyes twinkling. 

‘Of course, you whelp.’ He shook his head. Some students were beginning to snicker at the scene playing out before them. Other’s had frozen in shock. 

Their Professor was Human? There Professor wasn’t a heartless monster or a vampire and actually had a child that that child was their very own Harry Potter, their very own saviour? Severus was sure that rumour had been circling around for years, whether him being a vampire would stop now he wasn’t sure… 

‘Daaaaaaad’ Harry said, face now inches from Severus own. He took a step back. 

‘Yes Harry?’ Severus asked, generally curious. 

Harry scratched his head, shrugging a shoulder. ‘You said out here I was still your student,’ He pointed, eyes wide and mouth set into an upturned pout. 

Severus rolled his eyes again and rubbed at his temples. ‘Alright, whatever. Now that everyone should realise or at the very least be halfway to knowing I am one of your Father’s, unless they are completely incompetent, we can cut this weird scene out and you can go back to eating your breakfast before class starts. Now.’ He pointed down. 

Harry looked at him, turned to face the students then his lover and shrugged. ‘Kay.’ He pulled Draco by the hand and they sat back on the bench. He piled his silver plate with food, filled his golden goblet full of pumpkin juice and grabbed his golden knife and fork all with one hand. It was a little awkward for them both but snickering and watching out of the corner of their different eyes, they helped each other eat. Snape was shaking his head at them in mock distain but he had that small quirk to his lips that Harry immediately knew already that he was holding back a bit of laughter at their antics.


End file.
